


Sleep Talking

by vocalnonu



Series: you're my twenties [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mingyu sleep talks, wonwoo boyfriend of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Mingyu finds out he talks in his sleep and has a mini existential crisis.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: you're my twenties [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! have another short fic from me hehe I hope you like it <3

When Joshua said Mingyu talks in his sleep, the latter couldn’t believe it for himself. It was Mingyu’s first time hearing about this, and it was being told on-air. Add the fact that he knows that he is sleep talking when his members ask him but doesn’t remember anything about it once he wakes up.

The thought doesn’t leave his mind even if the broadcast is finished. It sits at the back of his head even as they’re inside the van heading back home. The three members with him seemed to have forgotten this already and were just talking about random stuff.

If the three of them were aware that he talks in his sleep, then his boyfriend knows this too. They share a bedroom—and a bed—after all.

Back at the dorm, everyone welcomed them warmly. There was even food waiting for them at the table so all they had to do was sit down and eat. The rest of the members already ate and were now doing their own stuff to kill the time.

“Hey,” Wonwoo welcomed his boyfriend with a quick kiss on the lips. “Good job today.”

“Wonwoo, where’s my kiss?” Joshua joked from where he was standing by the refrigerator. The rapper just stuck out his tongue at his hyung before pulling Mingyu towards the dining table.

“You didn’t eat yet?” Wonwoo shook his head at Mingyu’s question. “I was waiting for you.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but give Wonwoo’s forehead an affectionate kiss. He would’ve kissed him on the lips, but the two of them were trying to keep the PDA down.

The rest of the dinner passed by rather quickly since they were hungry. Mingyu almost forgot about his sleep talking habit until Seungkwan loudly announced that he was sleepy. Wonwoo was about to plop down on the space next to Chan, but Mingyu tugged his hand gently.

Wonwoo looked at his boyfriend, mentally asking him what was wrong. Mingyu moved his head to the general direction of their room, indicating he wanted to talk in private. Wonwoo told the others they’ll be back in a while and then walked hand in hand with Mingyu towards their bedroom.

Mingyu wasted no time because once he closed the door, he was asking Wonwoo. “Hyung, do I really talk in my sleep?”

Wonwoo was caught off guard, but his expression quickly changed into something affectionate. “Yeah.”

“Oh my god!” Mingyu grabbed his hair and started pacing inside their room. “Why do I not know this? Why haven’t you told me?”

“Mingyu, babe,“ Wonwoo softly grabbed Mingyu by the shoulders, his soft smile still in place. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you because I thought you knew. Vernon said it himself, you tell us that you just had a dream.”

“I just found out now! Oh my god what the hell have I been saying in my sleep,” Mingyu sat down on their bed and placed his head on his palms. Wonwoo was quick to sit next to him and rub his back soothingly.

“Sometimes you get bad dreams, I don’t understand what you say sometimes, but the tone of your voice makes it obvious. It scared me at first, but when I started talking to you while you slept, you seemed to relax.”

Mingyu was quiet for a while, and then he turned to face Wonwoo. “Do I get bad dreams a lot?”

Wonwoo shook his head no. “Most of the time you just talk gibberish, I catch a few words here and there, but they don’t make sense.”

Mingyu placed his forehead on Wonwoo’s. “Sorry for disturbing your sleep.”

Wonwoo kissed him on the lips as a reply. “It’s fine, baby.”

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into a hug that led them to lay down in bed next to each other. They weren’t saying anything, they were just playing with each other’s hands with Mingyu occasionally kissing Wonwoo’s hair.

“Hyung?”

Wonwoo hummed as a response, Mingyu’s been playing with his hair for a while now and it was starting to make him sleepy.

“I love you.”

"I love you, too,” Wonwoo was about to fall asleep when Mingyu spoke again. “Please don’t let the members talk to me ever again when I’m sleeping.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but chuckle, he thought Mingyu wasn’t thinking about this anymore, but apparently, it still bothered him. The older sat up and looked at Mingyu, then he raised his right hand. “I promise I won’t let them ask you weird questions.”

“They’ve asked me weird questions?” Mingyu looked like the world was about to end, so Wonwoo kissed his lips again.

“Not weird-weird. Remember that time Soonyoung was sulky and ignoring you?”

“Yeah, he was being weird that day,” Mingyu answered absentmindedly. Soonyoung was avoiding him the other day for a reason Mingyu did not know. He didn’t really think much of it and just thought his hyung was tired.

“The idiot asked you if he looked like a hamster or a tiger. You said hamster.”

Mingyu burst out laughing. Soonyoung was most definitely likely to ignore him because he said he looked like a hamster than a tiger. Everyone knows of Soonyoung’s tiger agenda.

“I need to make it up to him,” Mingyu chuckled. He still can’t believe he got ignored for two days straight because of something he said in his sleep.

“Just buy him more tiger stuff and you’ll be fine.”

The following day, Mingyu wouldn’t stop calling Soonyoung ‘Tiger Hyung’. It weirded out the members, even Soonyoung himself. But Wonwoo just told them to let Mingyu be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for giving this fic a read!!!! <3


End file.
